I Still Have A Family
by RoxyJackson DaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Mai is crying over Naru's rejection when there was a knock at the door and there stood a strange woman, that changed Mail's life. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!... this is my second story so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Carla**

**Expect greatness**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR SCRUBS**

**This Fan fiction came to me at 2 AM while watching Scrubs and thinking about Ghost Hunt- ****RoxyJackson Daughterof Poseidon**

* * *

**Mai's Pov:**

Crying. That's all I have been doing these past 2 weeks. Naru left to go back to England and took my crushed heart with him. No one else from SPR has tried to contact me in fact I think they forgot about me. _"Why has my life been so hard never meeting my dad, then at the age of 13 my mom goes into a comma after a car accident and is charted off to America for treatment? Then Naru crushes my heart and SPR abandons me." _I can still remember those harsh words that broke my heart _"is it me or Gene you love"._ Then he left me on the ground sobbing. A whole new set of sobs rack my body. _"Has fate set my life to be a sad and lonely one?"_

Then I hear knocking at the door. _"Could SPR be here to comfort me?" _ I get up fix my PJ's and hair then open the door. I was surprise to see a 35 year old Latino woman at the door. _"Wtf?" _"Are you Mai Taniyama?" "Yes, and who might you be?" I answer trying to look like I wasn't just crying. "I am Carla Turk and an old friend of your mother's. May I come in?" "Yes, of course a friend of mothers I a friend of mine" is say while leading her into the living room and onto the couch. Then Carla said something amazing to me "Mai your mother has woken up and told every one of her friends about you, because before you were born she left for Japan and never told anyone about you, not even your father. Your mother asked me to come and get to bring you back to America." Without any hesitation I said "YES! I would love to go especially after all this heart break I have been having." _"Heart break? Oh well that will be for another time"_ thought Carla. "Oh yes one more thing your real name is Mia Reid. Your father's name is John Dorian all of you mother's friends and your father work at Sacred Heart Hospital." Mai stood _**A/N: soon to be changed to Mia once they reach America: A/N**_ "when do we leave and how much should I pack?" Carla answered "bring everything you want to keep we are permanently moving back to America in 3 days." "Carla you will be staying with me till we leave, and can you help me pack I need to go talk to my land lady about the apartment." Carla nodded her head and went to the bedroom following Mai to help pack.

************TIME SKIP************

**Normal Pov:**

It's been 3 days and Carla and Mai are on the air plane then suddenly Carla asks Mai what she was talking about when she said she wanted to get away from heart break. "well 2 or 3 weeks a go the love of my life rejected me saying I love his dead twin brother not him, then all my friends who worked at SPR with me stopped even trying to get in touch with me" stated Mai. "I'm so sorry to make you bring up such sad memories" Carla replied softly. "It's okay I am slowly getting over it, plus I was blessed when you came around to pick me back up on my feet.

**Some Where Else in Japan**

**Ayako's Pov:**

I have been feeling like something was missing. I turned to Monk "it's nice to have everyone from SPR here like this, though I feel like something or someone is missing." Everyone cocked their heads at me then all at the same time we all screamed "MAI" and started running to her apartment. When we got there everyone had heart attacks.

**Normal Pov:**

Everyone looked at her apartment door that had a for rent sign on it, at the same time feeling very sad. Yasu then said "we ignored her for 2 weeks and she is already disappeared. Maybe we can ask her landlord for info though!" Then everyone marched off to the land lady's apartment and knocked. The door opened, then the land lady came out and said "what can I do for you today?" John them said nicely "our friend Mai's apartment is up for rent, where did she go?" The woman's face look shocked then she said "Mai told me she went to America to meet her father and see her mother who just woke up from a comma." Everyone looked at each other with surprise written on their faces as Masako stated "thank you for the information she did not tell us, have a good day." As they walked back to the café they were at before Ayako sadly said "she left us for her true family after we abandoned her" as a single tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed till next time bya Please review- ****RoxyJackson Daughterof Poseidon**


	2. A New Life

**Chapter 2**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**(Text Message)**

"_**Phone Call "1: means person's Pov talking 2: means other person(s)**_

**All talking will be in English for now on and Mai's Pov will be Mia's Pov now**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR SCRUBS**

**Hope you will enjoy chapter 2 of I Still Have a Family- RoxyJackson Daughterof Poseidon**

* * *

**Mia's Pov:**

We had finally landed in Sacramento. Then Carla says "Mia we are going to see your mother first then you will meet your father if he isn't with your mother, ok"  
I nodded in agreement. _"Now I know why mom taught me English when I learned to talk." _ We got into a taxi and told the driver Sacred Heart Hospital. 20 minutes later we reached the hospital and went inside. Carla was greeted by a lot of people that we passed by to get to mom's room.

When we got to my mom's room I heard someone say "Eliot I do love you and I want to be in Mia's life, so please can we give us a try?" that's when we walked in to see a man pulling off my mom. I just look away and "ewwww, you gota do that here I just wanted to see my mother." Everyone looked at me and I shrugged and said "that's the truth though." Then the man who had just kissed my mother come over to me and say "My name is John Dorian and I am your father." I looked at him then hugged him saying "I can tell that you are a good person so I already love you." Dad hugged me back then let go. Then I turn to my mom " mom it is so good to see you I missed you so much!" Then my phone rung. I looked at it and felt guilt. **(Mai we are so sorry we abandoned you so please come back we love you from SPR) **I looked at everyone in the room then went back to my phone saying "one minute please" walking away. _**"2: Hello this is Yasu. 1: Yasu this is Mai put the phone on speaker. 2: oh my god Mai give me a second. 1: Okay. 2: Mai! Why did you leave? (Monk) 1: My mother woke up from a coma and I had to see her, plus you guys forgot about when my heart was crushed and I needed someone. 2: We are so sorry (everyone) Can you at least visit us everyone in a while and keep in contact? (Ayako). 1: Okay, but I have to go now to be with my mother and father, bye you guys 2: BYE! (Everyone)"**_

I hang up the phone and go back into the hospital room. Then Carla asks "who was that Mia?" I sigh then state "my friends from SPR contacted me saying they were very sorry and if we can keep in contact, I agreed." Carla nods then says "I have wondered what is SPR?" I smile sadly then say "SPR stands for Shibuya Psychic Research, where I worked before my boss left to go back to his home country England and closed it down. My friends all work with SPR, one is a monk, then a shrine priestess, a priest, a researcher, and a medium. When I just started working there we found out that I have psychic powers." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy then, then dad said "did you fight ghosts or something" snorting. I looked at him seriously and replied "yes in fact I was a ghost magnet and got injured or attacked every case we went on." My mother looked at me worriedly and said "how dangerous?" I sigh _"I knew that question was coming"_ I look at her and say "I almost died once and was possessed multiple times." Then something in me snaps and I hear Gene's voice "Mai or should I say Mia now, your psychic powers have just upgraded how do you feel." _"How?" _"I don't know but I do know that they will keep growing and I will train you. Plus you can tell your parents." _"Thanks Gene I better stop zoning out now"_ then the connection broke.

"Hay mom, dad, Carla I need to tell you something." "What is it sweetie?" mom asks. I sigh "my spirit guide has just told that my psychic powers are growing and he will train me to use them, so if I look like I am zoning out I really am talking to my spirit guide." They stare at me with shock, then went back to normal. When visiting hours where over I left with my dad to go to his house.

* * *

We got to my dad's apartment 10 minutes later. My dad walks in and yells "TURK IM HOME!" I had a confused look on my face, then said "isn't Turk Carla's last name dad?"He looked at me then replied "she married my best friend who likes to be called his last name better than his first, we live together, but you and I will move out soon and get a house for our family." I nodded. As we walk into the living room an African-American man came out of a room who I assumed was Turk. We all talked and laughed for a while then I yawned and said "Where can I go to sleep?" Dad led me into his room and patted his bed "you can sleep here and I will be on the couch ok. Oh, and by the way tomorrow do you want to go house or school hunting?" I thought for a moment and said "I can go school hunting by myself, I want my new house to be a surprise." Dad hugged me good night and left me alone. After about 10 minutes I was out like a light.

***********TIME SKIP***********

Perfect! I just enrolled myself in to Oak Wood high school and dad called saying that he just bought the perfect house. We met up at a café near the hospital. My dad looked at me and said "I have to work in 2 hours so what do you want to do?" I thought for a moment, "Can I introduce you to my friends through Skype?" We went home and I pulled out my laptop and said "prepare for crazy". My Skype rang for a moment and then it was answered by Ayako. "Ayako how are you?" "Good Mai, who is behind you?" "This is my father Dr. John Dorian, and how about you call me Mia that is my real name." Soon all of my other friends entered the call and everyone was introduced. We talked for 1 and 1 half hours. "Sorry guys we have to go, my dad has work and I'm going to visit mom, bye."

After the call my dad said "you have very nice friends Mia that is good though Yasu is a bit of a pervert." I looked at him and said "I completely agree with both of those statements." We laughed then left to get to the hospital. It went the same every day with the exception of the Skype call. Mia still talks with all of SPR and enjoys talking with them. Soon school started for Mia and her mom was out of the hospital. They moved into the new house and Mia set up her own ghost hunting business called Reid Psychic Investigation and the place became famous.

************THE HOUSE OF OLIVER DAVIS IN ENGLAND************

**Oliver's Pov:**

I was looking at the newspaper this morning and saw the head line:**Reid Psychic Investigation does it again, a company made by Mia Reid find exorcises haunted mansion. **To the left of the head line was a picture of Mia Reid. I froze. _"that is Mai"._ Under the picture was a mint biography _**Mia Reid lived in Japan for the first 16 years of her life using the name Mai Taniyama. Her mother got injured when she was 13 and was sent back to America to be with Mia's father. Mia 5 months ago moved to America to be with her mother and father. Soon after that created Reid Psychic Investigation.**_ I was stunned.

* * *

**How did you enjoy it where you surprised or happy please review** **- RoxyJackson Daughterof Poseidon**


End file.
